Team O.G.R.E.
Team O.G.R.E. This team specializes in stealth missions and team combat. It is composed of Pan Everest, the team leader and medical specialist, Ranna Juliet, a fierce girl with a skill for computer hacking, Olivine Munsell, a strong knight who has been training to keep his families honor and Gretel Sigrunn Turid, a sly warrior who is the teams emotional stronghold with a never-give-up fighting spirit. Due to Ranna being one of the schools scariest students and Everest appearance likened to a vampire, they are one of the most feared teams in Beacon. Establishment The team chose the black tower chess piece during the initiation test in Emerald forest. Pan, being the one who was the most calm in battle, was made the team leader. Teamwork Through their training exercises and Pans leadership skills, their teamwork is one of their most formidable qualities, they are always where the other wants them. Members Pan Everest. Leader of team OGRE. A calm and skilled leader, he usually gets his points across with old wise sayings. He loves nature and spends his days using it to increase his skills. His weapon of choice is duel fencing swords that have duel cannons allowing him to increase the power of his blows over tenfold. He specializes in powerful and fast strikes and strategies. Gretel Sigrunn Turid. She is the teams deputy leader. She is a smart alack and usually makes fun of her opponents in battle. She trys to help out her old friend Kurai Jack Jade and sometimes sneaks out of Beacon to talk to her robot brother who she hid in the Emerald forest. Her specialty is close range combat, though her shurikens give her long range combat skills. Ranna Juliet. Her appearance can be summarized in one word: Flashy. She sometimes acts in frightening manner to threaten or disturb those around her and keeps a book of threats which is full of peoples secrets as a way to blackmail people into placing her into a position of power. This trait is usually kept under control by Pan who appears to be the only person she takes orders from. Her weapons are four large robotic spider legs with built in guns and two powerful whips that have various attacks due to the dust inside it. She has great hacking skills taught to her by Mask. Olivine Munsell. A strong knight, he lives by a code of honor handed down generation to generation by his forefathers and trains intensely every day so he can be as great as they were. His main tool is a harpoon cannon that attaches to his arm, it has a few additional tool attached to it and he carries a large shield to make up for his low defense. He is a skilled climber and has a lot of stamina. Duty in Beacon Unofficially they mainly try to capture a dangerous outlaw called Mask and help out team MAID with their investigation on the Astraea, a anti-Hunter, anti-Grimm organization. Outside of school life Gretel hangs out with team MAID, her brother Hansel and her renegade friend Kurai, Olivine spends most of his day training and Everest and Ranna spend their time in the Emerald forest. Category:Fan Team Category:Team O.G.R.E.